Glitter
by NUMB3RS
Summary: The Troubletones are on tour. The girls are all preparing for a show but Santana is preparing for Brittany's birthday next week.


Mercedes loved having her hair done , but this was not fun. She was walking back from hair and makeup to the tour bus in the heat of the LA sun. Her hair had so much hairspray in it she was almost positive everywhere she walked a new hole opened up in the ozone.

Preshow makeup and hair usually wasn't that bad but it was hot and she had forgotten her phone on the bus. Rachel and Quinn were coming to the show tonight so she was expecting at least a thousand messages from the pair them.

As she walked up the stairs to the bus she heard a thud and Santana's voice, "Oh shit!"

"Santana I swear", she covered her eyes with her hand but continued her walk up the steps. ",if that is you and Brittany again I will whup your skinny little asses!"

"Oh shut up. You can take your hand away from your face." Mercedes dropped her and to her side tentatively. "It's not like it would be anything you hadn't seen before."

The scene that lay before Mercedes was confusing to say the least: Santana was sitting in the booth of their bus, without Brittany (maybe the most shocking part), and with her laptop and an insane amount of craft supplies covering the table. "Oh lord I have never seen so much glitter in my life. Did a unicorn throw up?"

Santana sighed. "It's Brittany's birthday next week." Mercedes was well aware of this fact and it did not help explain the mess in front of her.

"I got her a store bought card to go with her gift but she always wants a glittery one."

"Santana I've seen Egyptian slaves less whipped than you."

"Listen here Wheezy, just 'cause we're on tour together doesn't mean I won't beat your-"

"Oh please our publicist would kill you and so would the fans and Brittany would be less than happy."

"Why are you in here anyway?"

Mercedes picked up her phone off the table and showed it to the other girl in explanation. She glanced at her messages:

QUINN- excited for the show tonight good luck!

RACHEL- I mean its not broadway but you guys really made it. so proud of you DONT YOU DARE TELL SANTANA I SAID THAT EVER. cant wait for the show

SUGAR- CODE RED I JUST LOCKED MYSELF IN A CLOSET UNDER THE STAGE

SUGAR- I FEEL LIKE SANTANA SOPHMORE YEAR LOL

SUGAR- NO SERIOUSLY HELP A SISTER OUT

"Oh no Sugar got herself into trouble." Mercedes stifled a laugh and moved to walk out the door.

"Wait. Tell me if this is stupid." Santana handed over the glitter filled card and Mercedes read it trying not to get too much of the glitter on her hands.

"To the most amazing girl ever" she read and opened up the card, "While many people may be thinking of you on your birthday, I want you to know I'm first on that list. Signed Santana, with hearts around it." She was quiet for a second, not knowing what to say.

"Oh no I knew it was awful. Why did I even show it to you? I should of just-"

"San stop. It's great. Is it a little cliché? Yeah, a little." Santana opened her mouth to give Mercedes a piece of her mind but she kept talking. "But I know, for a fact, that Brittany will absolutely love it."

"You really think so? Because I still think that she might have liked-"

"Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles." Santana touched her face self-consciously. "Oh shut up and get down to makeup."

Just then the girls heard someone walking up to the bus signing under her breath. "Britt" Santana whispered along with a string of curses. "I'll stall her." Mercedes said and turned as the other girl started unceremoniously throwing the glitter, glue, and other such supplies onto her bunk in the back.

"Hey Brittany!" Mercedes jumped down the steps and stood in front of the door, blocking Brittany's path. "Oh hey Mercedes." She could tell the blonde had just gotten done with preshow rituals. Her hair was perfectly curled and probably had as much hairspray in it as Mercedes' did. "I was just looking for Santana; I have to tell her to get down to hair and makeup. You haven't seen her around have you?"

"Who? Santana? Nope last time I saw her, she was uh eating lunch…with you, yeah."

"Oh, I'll keep looking around. Is Sugar on the bus? I have to tell her the same thing." Brittany gestured to the huge vehicle and Mercedes jumped back, trying to obstruct her view of it as if she would be able to see through its shell to her girlfriend rushing round inside. _Oh shit, Sugar. _She was still locked in that closet.

"Uh Sugar? No, nope not on our bus. Maybe on another bus or-" Luckily Santana emerged from the bus before Mercedes sweated through her t-shirt. _Gosh I am awful at lying. I'll have to get some tips from San sometime. _"Hey Britt."

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. You have to get all dolled up for the show tonight like me and 'cedes already are."

"Alright. Walk me there?" The two girls linked arms and went off, back into the arena. Santana looked over her shoulder and mouthed quick "Thank you."

After waving the two girls off, she unlocked her phone and began replying to messages. She sent a quick thanks to Rachel and Quinn (she could say more when they met after the show). Mercedes responded to Sugar:

MERCEDES- coming now. gurl you have to stop getting yourself in this kind of trouble.

She walked off to go find Sugar and afterwards get dressed for the show.


End file.
